


Trainer Lillie wants to Battle!

by Meowsy



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, I may continue this?, Post-Game(s), Slow Burn, Spoilers, Time Skips, and Moon is Selene aight aight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowsy/pseuds/Meowsy
Summary: Another trainer, another defeat, another trainer, another defeat, another trainer, another defeat this cycle maddening and over what? The defense of Selene's title as champion.The strongest trainer in Alola.But the most bored.Until a new challenger rises unexpectantly.





	Trainer Lillie wants to Battle!

**Author's Note:**

> My first work! Please comment down below and voice your critiques thanks in advance and enjoy the fic!

Selene sat at the conquered marble throne tracing the slight etches in the (highly likely) expensive stone waiting for the inevitable - the just so convenient timing of a new challenger to-be, stereotypically glancing down at the winding hallway, one that she memorized by every detail. There was always something so suspenseful about looking down such an intimidating faded white extended room, although empty introduced itself as a void-like presence that will soon be filled by a retreating trainer just like all the previous opponents who dared go against Selene. The hall snaking to the most powerful trainer in Alola the highly acclaimed and oh-so-powerful champion of Alola: Selene.

 

One such title Selene grew bored of.

 

Rolling the gray and yellow highlighted Pokeball carefully against the scratched marble armrest, a jolting leg hopping up and down repeatedly in a nonexistent pattern out of habit.

 

All she had to do was wait...

 

Scoffing off the idea Selene quickly scooped the previously tampered with yellow highlighted ball, the ball expanding in her hand like a water toy clicking the container open to reveal a flashing white radiance sparking out harshly due to the close range, just as simple as opening the ball a small quaint Mimikyu hopped out - its dropping ears hanging low beneath his scribbled face, Selene stood idly by watching the fairy-ghost type creature waddle around, its head swinging back at the slightest conflict which made the eldritch being sneak up a black claw trying to hold it's disguise in place.

 

Selene hummed in amusement of her companions' quirk. Fitting the little ghost types personality it threw one of the closest pillows at her (pillows that she snuck in) which Selene immediately burst into laughter, playfully the small pocket monster shadow sneaked behind her and the dripping claws hung over her, his ears drooping onto her black jet hair amused of her companion she played with the insecure pokemon.

 

Her head nearly popped as she hastily looked up, the loud audible noise of the familiar clicks of shoes.

 

Although...

 

It doesn't sound the same?

 

It's weird to think but being the champion this long Selene had the minimalistic and mundane life as a powerful trainer so to entertain herself she counted the steps of her usual challengers listened to each wavering or confident steps of another usual, many shes memorized by now but the footsteps are always the same. Consistent with its owner... But this one? It doesn't sound like the familiar slithering steps of a red dragon tamer, the clear passionate stomping of Gladion, the amateur joyful skips of her boisterous and oblivious friend or even the scholarly pacing of the professor.

 

No... It was different and unrecognizable.

 

Finally, a new challenge!

 

She purred to herself in agreement the previously playful Mimikyu jumped onto the champions bland marbled battleground a ready stance drooping over its glowing claws, the claws dripping in anticipation, its stitched disguise quivering with every breath the ghost took in (much to its annoyance), a glare furrowed in concentration and his disguise slouched slightly, his signature cushioned scribbled on face was somehow bursting with energy. Only for it to loosen in shock as did Selene.

 

It's Lillie!

 

Selene felt a wide grin wash over her, its been so long!

 

Immediately she rose from her empty throne of the undefeated, debating on whether she should hug her old friend or keep it professional but judging on the blonde's serious persona she decided against a joyful reunion instead putting her hands on her hips with a knowing and battle-hardened smirk.

 

"Lillie! Long time no see!" Her confident grin slowly subsided as she exchanged a look toward the ghost type nodding as it focused its attention back on the field, at the same time she was also disheartened by the lack of response out of the new challenger.

 

Lillie, in all honesty, didn't look any different from the day she departed on that boat, slight small changes in clothing attire. The blonde held a confident, intimidating air around her, she held onto that same pink backpack- battle ready. But she was still Lillie no matter how much shes changed. After all, it's been around six years since that fateful day.

 

Selene only counted on the professor's letters and frequent after battle talks to get any information concerning Lillie.

 

It seemed like yesterday when she was healing Selene's pokemon out of worry of the Pokemon battle injuries after every major step in her journey...

 

Selene frowned over Lillie's stoic expression the only visible feature Lillie even bothered showing is the one of concentration and fierce determination - almost like she was blocking out Selene entirely, judging from her body language she still swayed slightly and her eyes darted toward the battleground and then to Selene and was that a twitch of a smile? Taking this as a personal victory Selene puffed up her chest in pride.

 

"Ready to face the champion of Alola? The strongest of strong-" Selene burst out laughing wiping an imaginary tear. "Always wondered why gym leaders monologue, but that's beside the point." Selene at a snap of a finger flashed the remaining five multicolored Pokeballs reminding Lillie of the incoming challenge.

 

"Ready?"

 

Intimidating echoing steps of the tanned Kantonian the clicking of her shoes sticking onto the smooth floor, halting on her side of the battlefield, she held a battle ready stance - the smug style the same one an older man taught her in her youth.

 

Mimikyu remained on the field, Lillie then threw out a plain Pokeball the harsh swirl of blue and white bursting in the air then dissipating to reveal a pink-furred mini-boss, brown tipped ears the Clefairy its claws flashing in the light - the little adorable face attempting to look intimidating utterly failing of course.

 

The two pocket monsters stared each other down, as soon as the dust of a spark flowed over the speakers announced loudly 'Champion Selene VS Trainer Lillie', after the personalized battle music thrashed around the air bouncing around the confined champions room, the light high tech screen switching on displaying the two Pokemon's levels.

 

"Mimikyu, Swords Dance!" Selene commanded and as she yelled that out - the fairy type immediately did that, sword-like figures appearing in front of him then finally clanking in a mock confirmation.

 

"Clefairy, use Sing!"

 

Selene's face paled at that command hoping Mimikyu would dodge it but before she could beg Mimikyu to dodge the pika-clone fell asleep its head drooping and wooden tail doing the same, Selene cursed to herself knowing this annoying move better than any battle-hardened veteran trainer, grumbling she called the Mimikyu back in its ball which the little bud only snored in response. Selene took a steady breath rummaging for the next monster she will send out but the next command surprised her.

 

"Clefairy, Reflect!"

 

She could have just used Sing again, but she didn't...?

 

So why did she?

 

Probably pity.

 

She took a quick glance at the battlefield once more studying the reserved blonde, her brows furrowing as she took in the wondrous psychic wall illuminating the area with a phased pink and blue pallet disappearing after no more than five seconds. Picking out the next Pokemon seemed like torture; it was too long of a wait and too short of a steady thought process, she impulsively threw out a bright yellow and blue ball the colors making a vibrant streak of lightning as it whizzed onto the battleground once more then bouncing back at her with an equally confused Mon - the same feelings mutual with everyone in the room. Lillie looking the most confused.

 

It was Garchomp.

 

The oversized lizard thud onto the ground; the dust settling dramatically the first visuals on the beast being its intensely intimidating yellow orbs shrouded in darkness glinting like a Delcatty getting its picture taken in the dark, the white spikes of its claw creating tiny cracks to its ripping edges of his body connecting to the reptilian arms, legs, and feet. Its rough navy, dusty yellow and orange meshing into what it calls its scales. The shark-like body structure curving itself to create such a powerful being, its spine held high and slit to make a simple hunch, a low purr or growl rattled in his throat exhausting itself before its jaw unlocked and a loud thunderous roar shook the champions room. Selene cursed at her poor choice of putting a DRAGON against a FAIRY, she chewed on her lip softly and just went along with it. Garachomp is faster anyway so the status condition wouldn't really matter especially to the 5IV'd ground type. The little thing can take care of itself especially with a move like iron head.

 

Funny thing was that as much as Garchomp is viewed like an intimidating creature (which yes he still is) the huge powerhouse looked back at the tanned trainer with eyes filled in adoration and its scaled tail slightly wagging.

\--

The air was tense the newly bred trainers Clefairy was noticeably intimidated much to Lillie's dismay, she quaked in her boots mentally but physically she held her ground trying to imitate the champion, her sky blue eyes blazed in determination and with a hidden fear of the incoming results of the battle.

 

But she had to stay vigilant, stay stealthy, stay _strong_.

 

That's what Kanto trained her to do at least. Swallowing her fears away she awaited Selene's bark to the leering dragon type a showdown of intimidation she guessed judging from the locking of both the young ladies eyes and squint of Selene's as predicted she commanded the dragon to-

 

"Alright bud, Iron head!"

 

Lillie inhaled harshly sucking in a breath hoping the Garchomp would miss. The Clefairy's beady black eyes widened in fear frozen under the pure sight of the reptiles hung overhead attempting to ram into the female pokemon its head becoming hard as steel it replicating the shining gray just to put salt on the wound until finally.

 

Contact.

 

Lillie didn't even have time to mourn her Clefairy before she can see the crash; Clefairy was already on the floor, fainted to such a powerful move. Her blue eyes flicked up quickly and she caught a glance at Selene's content but smug grin toward her pokemon in pride, this infuriating Lillie. She pushed it aside and rummaged in her identical plain starter Pokeballs before settling on the familiar and loyal Ninetales.

 

The Arora of colors burst out of the ball the snowflake of reaction raining down and forming her beautiful pokemon.

 

The faded blue color paletted fox glimmered its covered fur coat curled and lustrous so much that it would make a fashionista blush, its waving tail curled around its high stature form, her posture showing a regal and refined royal queen, a disinterested and stoic look scribbled on the mythical Pokemon, her faded white paws penetrating the earth with its hard yet graceful dance, finally settling in a laidback battle-ready pose, cerulean eyes glared making a hole into the intimidating dragon, its jaw loosening making a pleasant and gentle purr. Before she could even focus back on the field Selene screamed another command.

 

"You know what to do!"

 

As predicted the Garchomp hung its head down, starting to charge its super effective attack only to be blinded by the surprisingly quick reflex of the Alolan form, she moved gracefully away leaving the tough-as-nails dragon to crash into the champions wall, because of the impact the being finally was hit as the TV confirmed it, the display of health widdling down slightly. Lillie sneaked a look toward Selene seeing that she was noticeably distressed over her bonded friend looking like she was about to run over and comfort the baby.

 

Lillie snorted.

 

She knew it was cruel of her to even react to the conflicted champion but she couldn't help but think 'shes battled so much before why is she so emotional?'.

 

Don't get her wrong - Lillie, of course, cared for her Mons but they both knew that they would get hurt, so when it'd be over and she'd comfort them right after.

 

"Ninetales freeze dry!"

 

The move was so quick that the Champion had no time to react.

 

The ancient fox merely readjusted itself with a sashay of its hair as if nothing happened. Proud, Lillie shouted a 'good job Ninetales!' which the stoic fox looked back to its trainer lovingly.

\--

It felt like this has been going on for hours.

 

The only two standing was Lillie's Altaria and Selene's Espeon.

 

The apparent yellow blinking health taunting Lillie. The cotton ball dragon flapping its white wings, the rest of its blue body steadily breathing but at times breaking into concerning pants. The friendly pokemon no longer having a welcoming hum, being replaced with its twitching, teetering body - purple sludge smeared on the adoring monster's fluff it let out a stifled cry of pain that was not only mixed by the venomous sludge that ate away at its health but also its confusion getting the better of it. It was absolutely foreign to Lillie that she stayed alive this long - Pokemon speaking of course.

 

However.

 

Selene's Espeon wasn't doing so hot either.

 

The utterly defeated purple furred cat-like creature bordering a blinking red status near the edge of the blinking light, its body was also shaking in exhaustion quivering to the slightest shift of the fluffy dragon every single movement; the towering of the soft flapping to the twitches of its feet. Neck outstretched tall as a Tropius - ears turning and twitching at the slightly audible noise of flapping by the bird flying in place, its split tail curling in the air a few times checking if its still conscious shaking it like a numb leg, its red gem flashed and faded as it stood in its trained battle stance, the dust of the battlefield painted his body, falling off and slipping on the floor but still clawing at the exposed purple fur, the heartbreaking sight representing its overstimulation.

 

The two were silent.

 

"Espeon," Selene whispered trying not to frighten the eeveeloution with a harsh command.

 

"Psychic."

 

And the cat did so.

 

The swirl wave plagued the over abused dragon, its soft figure crumbled at the weak spark of a move much to the relief of the other purple cat, shaking like a sewaddle's leaf on a windy day. The cloudy wings curling under her in an attempt to cushion the fall.

 

Lillie nearly collapsed in sorrow as she saw the TV displaying her beloved Altaria finally spiraling down to zero health, the cloud fell into the ground fainted and exhausted. Lillie sighed and took the defeat, getting its assigned Pokeball and teleporting it back into its capsuled home.

 

"Good battle!" Selene chirped, a mixture of relief and annoyance washed over the blonde.

 

_Easy for you to say._

 

She thought bitterly but she had to admit the battle was fun... Lillie finally broke out of her serious persona, sighing in defeat.

 

Selene walked over to her calmly but also cautiously.

 

"It's been so long since I've seen you!"

 

"It has been quite a while hasn't it?" Lillie hummed.

 

"The battle was so refreshing, it's been so long since it actually felt good to defea-" Selene immediately stopped herself in the embarrassment of her backhanded compliment, awkwardly laughing it off while Lillie's expression changed to a mildly annoyed frown.

 

"So maybe I can treat you to a..." Selene paused for a moment, her gaze flicking around nervously trying to come up with a recovery. "Malasada? I'm sure Hau is dying to see you again," Selene giggled lightly. "So? Want to?"

 

Lillie snickered at the horrible recovery but decided to humor the Champion.

 

"Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Selene/Moon over the years gained more confidence so yeah its pretty ooc


End file.
